Once Upon a Chatroom!
by lalala445
Summary: All the characters from Once Upon a Time in a Chatroom!
1. Meeting

**Hey guys! Me! This is: Once Upon a Chatroom. Here, all the characters chat! Enjoy!**

**Starting: Random spot... O.o...**

**Time: 8:15 am ((someone please correct me, I forgot what time the clock was on...))**

*****, Dealer447, and MayorQueen arrived*

**: **So, why isn't the clock moving?

**Dealer447: **Um... IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH A CURSE!

**MayorQueen: **What are you talking about? *glares at Dealer447 annoyed*

**: **Okay then...

*Henry arrives*

**Henry: ** I'm going... TO THE LIBRARY! No one should follow me

*Henry leaves*

**MayorQueenie: **Be home soon.

**: **So, I'm going to come over Mayor... and... say hello...

* leaves*

**MayorQueenie: **I'm leaving too.

**Dealer447: **Me too...

* Dealer447 and MayorQueenie have left*

**FIVE LATER**

**Time: Still 8:15 ((Odd...))**

* MayorQueenie arives*

**MayorQueenie: **It's been five minutes! Henry isn't home!

* arrives*

**: **How do you know how much time has passed if the clock doesn't work...

**Mayor Queenie: **If you get off topic again, then you're fired.

**: **Okay fine...

* SuperI'MSNOWWHITE'SDAUGHTERSecret and TheCobraTheropist arrives*

**SuperI'MSNOWWHITE'SDAUGHTERSecret: **Um... some kid's at my door.. says he's name's Henry... Anyone know him?

**TheCobraTheropist: **Ms. Swan. It's nice to talk again. I was just walking my dag when I saw you and Henry. Have a good day.

* TheCobraTheropist leaves*

*Henry arrives*

**MayorQueenie: **HENRY! *huggs Henry*

**: **I'm going to go now...

* leaves*

**Henry: **Mom, not in front of my birth mother!

*Henry leaves*

**MayorQueenie: **You... took... HENRY!

**SuperI'MSNOWWHITE'SDAUGHTERSecret: **Um... I'm going to leave now...

**MayorQueenie: **Wait! Take this apple...

**SuperI'MSNOWWHITE'SDAUGHTERSecret: **Thanks *eats apple*

*SuperI'MSNOWWHITE'SDAUGHTERSecret leaves*

**MayorQueenie: **Goodnight... for now...


	2. SPOILER ALERT!

**My only excuse is myself forgetting to save... ya, that's it...**

**SPOILER ALERT! It's for the last two episodes... JUST A HEADS UP!**

**Time: 8:15 (( Yes, the same time...))**

*****SuperI'MSNOWWHITE'SDAUGHTERSecret, MayorQueenie, and Sherrif9009 arrived*

**MayorQueenie: **WHERE'S HENRY?

**SuperI'MSNOWWHITE'SDAUGHTERSecret:** I Don't now... I've been stuck in jail all night!

**MayorQueenie: **And why is that?

**SuperI'MSNOWWHITE'SDAUGHTERSecret: **Well... yesterday, I was driving home and saw a wolf in the ro-

**Sherrif9009: **IS HE ALIVE?

**SuperI'MSNOWWHITE'SDAUGHTERSecret: **Ya... the wolf's breathing... why?

**Sherrif9009: **He's family!

**SuperI'MSNOWWHITE'SDAUGHTERSecret: **Um... okay then?

**Sherrif9009: **Sorry, wrong episode...

**MayorQueenie: **Anyway... WE NEED TO FIND HENRY!

**SuperI'MSNOWWHITE'SDAUGHTERSecret: **Give me a sec... (does epic stalker powers) We need to find someone named Mary Margret...

**MayorQueenie: **That's Henry's teacher...

*UMatter2 arrives*

**MayorQueenie: ** Give. Me. My. Son.

**SuperI'MSNOWWHITE'SDAUGHTERSecret: **God, calm down. Mary Margret, do you know where Henry is?

**UMatter2: **No...

**MayorQueenie: **UG! I'm going to continue looking...

*MayorQueenie leaves*

**Sherrif9009: **I'm going to go with her...

*Sherrif9009 leaves*

**UMatter2: **They're probably making ou- I mean looking for Henry in the hall way.

**SuperI'MSNOWWHITE'SDAUGHTERSecret: **So, you have no idea where he is?

**UMatter2: **I would check in his castle...

*UMatter2 leaves*

**SuperI'MSNOWWHITE'SDAUGHTERSecret: **(Finds Castle) Hey kid, why'd you leave?

**Henry: ** No reason...

**SuperI'MSNOWWHITE'SDAUGHTERSecret: **What's with the boring username?

**Henry: ** Um... no reason...

**SuperI'MSNOWWHITE'SDAUGHTERSecret: **I am going to half to make you happy, don't I? Let's go get some hot coco with cinnamon.

**Henry: **YAY!

**Time: 8:16 (( OMJJ (Oh my Juicy Juice) THE CLOCK IS WORKING!))**

**SuperI'MSNOWWHITE'SDAUGHTERSecret: **Look! The clock was fixed!

**Time: 8:17**

**Henry: **THAT'S SO COOL! IT'S THE POWER OF HOT COCO WOTH CINIMON!

**Time: 8:19**

**SuperI'MSNOWWHITE'SDAUGHTERSecret: **I gotta take you home...

**Henry: **Bu-but why?

**Time: 8:21**

**SuperI'MSNOWWHITE'SDAUGHTERSecret: **If I don't, then your mom will crush my heart... litterally...

**Time: 8:23**

**Henry: **SO YOU ARE ON TEAM COBRA!

*Henry skips away happily*

*SuperI'MSNOWWHITE'SDAUGHTERSecret leaves*


	3. I just added a one!

**Yay! i'm here! Enjoy me amigos! SPOILER ALERT! Keep up with your shows :) !**

**Time: 6:30 pm**

*MayorQueenie and Dealer447 arrived*

**MayorQueenie: **What's with the bland username?

**Dealer447: **Well, Rumple was already taken :(

**Time: 6:35 pm**

**MayorQueenie: **WHAT? By who?

**Time: 6:40 pm**

*Rumple arrived*

**Rumple: **Yo all. I'm new to town. Me and my motercycle came to town today.

**MayorQueenie:** Um... again, wrong episode! God, first you guys ruin the Huntsman without a Heart, and now True North? And I'm the villain!

*Rumple leaves, confused*

**Time: 6:45 pm**

*USERNAME BLOCKED has arrived*

**USERNAME BLOCKED: **I'm back! Where's Emma?

**MayorQueenie: **Henry? What did I tell you about talking with Sherri- I mean, ? And what's with your username?

**Dealer447: **_And I'm the villain!_ Really Regina?

**MayorQueenie: ***glares at Dealer447*

**USERNAME BLOCKED: **I'll fix it!

**Time: 6:50**

**Henry1: **Creative, isn't it?

**Dealer447: **As creative as your mother wants you to be my boy.

*Dealer447 leaves before MayorQueenie crushes his heart (literally)*

**MayorQueenie: **What! I don't have your heart... maybe, I'll go look...HENRY COVER YOUR SCREEN!

**Henry1: **Okay! I will!

**MayorQueenie: **No, You're good!

**Henry1: **Okay...

*SuperI'MSNOWWHITE'SDAUGHTERSecret arrives*

****SuperI'MSNOWWHITE'SDAUGHTERSecret: **** Hey all!

**MayorQueenie: **Henry, lets go.

**Henry1: **Fine... bye Emma!

****SuperI'MSNOWWHITE'SDAUGHTERSecret:**** Bye Henry!

*Henry1 and MayorQueenie leave*

*Sheriff9009 arrived*

**Sheriff9009: **Hey Emma!

******SuperI'MSNOWWHITE'SDAUGHTERSecret:****** Wait, aren't you died?

**Sheriff9009: **Ya... about that... *floats in air* i'm a ghost :3

*SuperI'MSNOWWHITE'SDAUGHTERSecret leaves terrified*

**Sheriff9009: **Okay then... *floats away*


	4. Um Guys the smoke?

**Time: 8:15 AM**

*****TheChosenOne, LittleMissEvil, TheActualRumple, RumplesMine, MommySnow, WoodMan, and TheSurviver arrived. *

**TheSurviver: **The seasons ova!

**LittleMissEvil: **Henry, use proper grammar.

**TheSurviver:** You don't have any control over me!

**TheChosenOne: **OMG REGINA I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!

**MommySnow: **ME TOO! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR KILL DANIEL!

**TheActualRumple: **I'd be finding a spot to hide your majesty, for there's a war a coming and you aren't on the winning side.

*****LittleMissEvil leaves for Cal- wait, too much info!*

**RumplesMine: **I agree with Rumplipoodles!

**WoodMan: ***laughs* Rumplipoodles?

**TheActualRumple: **Yes you toothpick. My Bellibo and I have couple names for each other, unlike you and .

**WoodMan: **I'M COOLER THAN A TOOTHPICK!

**TheChosenOne: **WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!

**Time: 8:20 am**

*TheGhostlyHunter has arrived*

**TheGhostlyHunter: **EMMA DUMPLINGS YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME!?

**TheSurvivor: **EWWWWW she's my mom!

*TheSurvivor leaves disgusted. *

**TheChosenOne: **OF COURSE NOT GRAHAMIKINS!

**WoodMan: **Well this is awkward...

**TheActualRumple: **Agreed...

**RumplesMine: **I'm with Rumplipoodles...

**MommySnow: **Do we all notice the purple fog in the distance...?

**Time: 8:25 am**

*DropDeadSexy has now arrived in a golden horse drawn carriage*

**DropDeadSexy: **Come Snow! We shall ride into the sunset!

**TheChosenOne: **Dad change your name!

**DropDeadSexy: **I'll do that when Regina's dead!

**TheChosenOne: **Rumple I need to make a deal!

**TheActualRumple: **No need . I'll kill The Royal Majesty for myself.

**MommySnow: **Hate to break the dead talk and all, BUT THERE IS A CLOUD OF PURPLE SMOKE HEADING OUR WAY!

**DropDeadSexy: **Come my love! Let us ride into the sunset!

**MommySnow: **The purple cloud is covering the sunset...

**TheActualRumple: **I have ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA what CAUSED the PURPLE SMOKE!

**TheSurvivor: **Come on Rumplestilskin! I just came back to life...

**WoodMan: **Guys I'm dieing!

**TheChosenOne: **Don't die August!

**TheGhostHunter: **DIE! NOW EMMA's MINE!

**TheChosenOne: **That's mean!

**WoodMan: **Goodbye eve-

*****WoodMan leaves because he just died...*

**TheGhostHunter: **Guys I gotta go! My ghost visit is up! Back to being dead...

*TheGhostHunter leaves to be dead*

**TheSurvivor: **The smoke! NO!

**MommySnow: **I LOVE YOU CHARMING!

**DropDeadSexy: **I LOVE YOU SNOW!

**TheChosenOne: **HENRY!

**RumplesMine: **Rumplipoodles!

**TheActualRumple: **BELLIBO!

**Time: ****8:30am**

*TheSurvivor, MommySnow, DropDeadSexy, TheChosenOne, RumplesMine, and TheActualRumple are sucked into the purple smoke.*

*TheNaughtyDoc69 arrives surprised because the smoke hasn't reached him yet.*

**TheNaughtyDoc69: **Hey where'd ever-

*TheNaughtyDoc69 is sucked into the purple smoke.*

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates... I'm looking forward for my next chapter... it's going to be them in the smoke! It's better then it sounds... I'll start writing in a minute! Love you guys!<strong>


End file.
